Lucina (Geirskögul)
'Character Info' Lucina has used her Convoy command to swap weapons while on the battlefield! Instead of wielding her iconic Parallel Falchion, Lucina now bares Geirskögul, a legendary lance gifted to her in Fire Emblem Heroes. While her special moves retain some of the same functions, in other ways, they significantly change with Lucina's new weapon. Additionally, a collection of her standard moves and smash attacks have also changed with Geirskögul's arrival. Whether she wields Geirskögul or the Parallel Falchion, her goal remains the same - to assist Kiran and the heroes of other realms in saving Askr, so that she may return to the Kingdom of Ylisse and deliver it from the evils of Grima. It should be noted, especially, that the properties of her side smash have changed greatly. Instead of bashing her shield forward, Lucina will throw Geirskögul forward, with the length of her throw being extended the longer it is charged. Geirskögul will automatically return to her hand after a few moments remaining impaled into a substance or thrown out of bounds. Additionally, while charging Geirskögul, it will glow a radiant light blue color in a similar fashion to some of her other Heroes artwork. Her armor is a cross between her Brave Heroes artwork (pictured) and her Great Lord outfit in Fire Emblem Awakening. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Lucina twirls Geirskögul one-handedly towards the sun, holding it straight up so that it may glisten in its rays for a moment before twirling it back down to ground level. Down Taunt: Lucina holds Geirskögul upright and stamps its hilt into the ground, shouting, "Let's go!" Side Taunt: Lucina puts on the mask that she used during Awakening in order to immitate Marth. The mask can remain on until she is dealt a blow hard enough to knock it off, or until she uses the taunt once more to remove it manually. 'Entrance' Lucina appears from out of a light magic sigil, unsheathing Geirskögul and lifting her shield to her chest in a battle-ready defensive position before being dropped a couple of inches to her feet. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby dons Lucina's trademark mask. Like Lucina's, too, his will be hit off of him and disappear if he is hit hard enough to warrant losing his copy ability. 'Victory Poses' # Lucina twirls Geirskögul upwards before slashing it downwards in a sweeping arc, letting out a battle cry as she does so. # Lucina spins Geirskögul above her head before stamping it into the ground and proclaiming, "The future is not written!" # Lucina turns her back towards the stage, relaxedly twirling Geirskögul to her side before setting it down and saying, "Hmph." There is a chance that, if another Fire Emblem character is present in the match that she wins, Lucina's soundbites will be changed to divert a comment towards her fallen adversaries. Against Marth, she might say, "This is the Hero King?" Whilst fighting Ike, there is a possibility she could say, "And they call you the Radiant Hero?" Versus Kiran, she may say, "So, you're the Savior of Askr?" Lucina might direct an insult towards Ephraim, as well, stating, "This is Renais' prince? Disgusting." 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Lethality: Whilst using Geirskögul, Lethality maintains a few different properties compared to how Lucina dishes it out when equipped with the Parallel Falchion. Fundamentally, the move works similarly to its sword-based counterpart in that it can be charged, and in that the longer it's charged, the more damage it dishes out alongside an ability to fell opponents to the floor ala Ryu's Focus Attack. Lucina's reach with Geirskögul extends another step forward due to the height of the spear. So, naturally, the animation changes with Lucina jabbing Geirskögul forward with a forceful shout and twirling it back into her idle stance and stepping forward a bit further in order to accommodate the weapon's length. Geirskögul also maintains a tipper mechanic similar to what Marth has with his Falchion, allowing Lucina to send opponents flying with tremendous force as opposed to knocking them unconscious should the tip of the spear connect just right with their hitboxes. This also lends itself better towards breaking shields than the Parallel Falchion, with trade-offs being that the charge takes slightly longer to bring to full capacity and her cooldown from using her spear is a tad bit longer than with her sword given its extra weightiness. Super armor notwithstanding, Lucina is fully vulnerable during the brief moment of time in which she is waning off of this attack. 'Side Special' Luna: As it is with her Parallel Falchion version of the move, Lucina will flip forward in the direction that the player tilts the control stick. This much is in the exact same fashion with no attributes changed. Also like her other iteration of Luna, another press of the special attack button will see her dash forward in a fashion reminiscent of Ike or Corrin's side specials, but ultimately, with its own function altogether. The big change from Parallel Falchion to Geirskögul in regards to Luna, here, is that Lucina will no longer drive straight through opponents upon impaling them with her spear. Instead, she will drive the spear through her opponents, with the length of the weapon being capable of impaling up to three others at once before she pulls back and the attack ends. The longer the move is charged, the ever slightly longer she will be able to shove opponents forward, forcing them to flinch as she stabs them, and stack them one-by-one against Geirskögul before the move ends. As she rips through her opponents once more, pulling back, they will gain further damage than they would have with more of the straight-edged slash of the Parallel Falchion, with the trade-off being that it isn't nearly as good a move to recover with. If the attack is used in midair, Lucina will drive whoever she has impaled towards the ground as Ganondorf does with his Flame Choke in Super Smash Bros. proper. There is a chance that Lucina will activate Luna to its full extent, causing all opponents hit by Geirskögul as this move carries out to very briefly have their defenses lowered by half, and therefore more susceptible to oncoming attacks. Naturally, Luna's chance of activating becomes more likely the further the attack is charged, capping around a 60% likelihood at full charge. 'Up Special' Sol: Once again taking a page from out of her Awakening cutscene book, Lucina spins upwards, in circles, with Geirskögul extended. Other than being a speedy acrobatic feat that would have Samus Aran envious, it also causes some light damage and knockback while maintaining instances of super armor throughout its animation. The move is freer than other characters in her series' recovery, allowing her to spin in any particular direction while in midair, as well, although its grace period lasts less than it does when used from the ground and will see Lucina to freefall to her potential demise if the move's trajectory is not properly gauged. Like with Luna, though, this is only part one of Sol, with another press of the special attack button sending Lucina out of her spin and falling of her own volition. This is where things change for Sol between the Parallel Falchion and Geirskögul, since instead of slashing the Parallel Falchion straight ahead of her, she will instead jab Geirskögul downwards and lock it into the ground for a moment upon landing. The hitbox for the attack is smaller, as a result, although her landing with the spear in such a fashion will make it so that light damage can be dealt to opponents surrounding her as she slams into the ground, and a greater amount of damage (as well as a potential engagement with the tipper) can be felt if they make direct contact with it. There is a small likelihood that Sol will activate in this cycle, as well, healing a minor amount of Lucina's damage. The move dishes out the most damage and knockback when Geirskögul makes contact with the ground, and builds up knockback potential the longer Lucina remains in freefall with her weapon held downwards. 'Down Special' Pavise: Lucina lifts her shield up, blocking most blows that come from the direction she is facing. It's a standard defensive move when used for only a brief moment, but its properties become much more intriguing if players choose to charge the special. Moments after holding her shield forward, a shimmering light dances around her and gains in intensity the longer that this move is charged. Lucina will gradually receive a stat boost that increases the amount of time and intensity she is given with it the longer that she is able to maintain her defensive position with her shield up. The boost decreases all physical damage dealt to Lucina to a degree depending on how long Pavise is charged. Although, this is at the expense of being a bit of a long charge and being fully exposed from the back whilst charging. Make it, however, and it could just be enough to change the tides of battle for the better. 'Final Smash' Daughter of Fate: Lucina activates Lethality, Luna, Sol, and Pavise all at once, becoming enveloped in a soft, nebulous light of glowing blues, greens, reds, yellows, purples, and orange that reflects in the intensity of her Final Smash-incensed eyes. Almost altogether, she stabs Geirskögul forward in an animation that bears resemblance to her standard Lethality, but is much swifter. If her spear makes contact with any opponent, they will be caught in a series of combos that will end in one final Luna or Sol-like slash, sending them flying in a bout of shimmering flames. In a sense, the move is a combination of Marth, Ike, and Roy's final smashes, taking the stationary approach of the third's, the combo-based focus of the second's, and the swift activation slash of the first's. Albeit, her stabs with Geirskögul look decidedly much different than anything either lord's sword-based fighting styles would be able to emulate, and she adds in shield bashes for good measure while wielding her spear. Depending on if she finishes with Luna or Sol, Lucina will either receive a bigger defense boost for a longer period of time or a greater amount of health restored following her onslaught. Extra Skill Convoy: A selection box resembling the tactical screen from Fire Emblem Awakening appears above Lucina's head for a brief moment. On it, we are able to see her trade a sprite of her Geirskögul out in order to equip a sprite of the Parallel Falchion. The box disappears as quickly as it came in, with the decision made upon it simultaneously taking form on the battlefield as the Geirskögul disappearing in a quick burst of light only to be replaced by the Parallel Falchion. Alternate Costumes # Default # Nowi - Based on Nowi from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a purple and green color scheme. Her hair becomes green. # Cherche - Based on Cherche from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a black and silver color scheme. Her hair becomes red. # Cordelia - Based on Cordelia from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a red and white color scheme. Her hair becomes red. # Tiki - Based on Tiki as she appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a green and red color scheme. Her hair becomes green. The divine crest of Naga appears on the back of her cape. # Lissa - Based on Lissa from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a yellow and gold color scheme. Her hair becomes blonde. # Tharja - Based on Tharja from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a navy and gold color scheme. Her hair becomes black. # Sumia - Based on Sumia from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a pink and purple color scheme. Her hair becomes gray. # Emmeryn - Based on Emmeryn from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a white, green, and gold color scheme. Her hair becomes blonde. # Aversa - Based on Aversa from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a black, gray, and red color scheme. Her hair becomes white.